monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrSolomon/Doctor's Apprentice. Prologue(Repost) and Chapter 1.
'Solomon's Adventure: The Doctor's Apprentice.' 'Author's note: '''Despite the heavy sexual content of the game, I toned down the sexual stuff. I'm just not into writing the stuff. At least yet. Also, I'm a terrible writer. At least in my personal opinion. The setting is two years before the start of Luka's journey. I try my best to follow the cannon of all three chapters. Also, yes, Promestein is mai waifu. Deal with it. =Prologue: The Fateful Meeting.= My name, is Solomon. I'm a young man of 19 from Port Natalia. I'm a tall, average built man with short, nearly spiked hair and wearing glasses. Trained long and arduously for the day of my baptism and to be finally among the heroes of the land. Or so I thought as the day I was to receive said baptism, I was stricken with a horrible stomach virus and was bedridden for a few days. "Heh.. What terrible luck." I said to myself laying in my bed of my small house. A fake hero if you would call it that. Though I've done odd jobs here and there as a swordsman at arms , I cannot call myself a hero technically. Though an innkeeper when I stayed at Iliasburg did tell me that the actions of one determine if they are or aren't a hero. But I did hear rumors baptized heroes have looked more and more... disappointing. Though not to brag, compared to some baptized warriors I have held off the local wild monsters much better. I mostly do it in self defense. One of my jobs on this day would change my life. One to investigate a strange manor which some young men, and women, disappeared when entering. Rumors of ghosts kept coming up. So I just had to do the right thing as it's said many men come back tormented and filled with nightmares leaving them unable to work. So I packed my bag, grabbed my blade, and caught a cart to San Ilia. Little did I know, my life was about to change. For better or for worse was up to debate. "So where you headed?" Said the cart driver. "I often have you catching rides to various places in Southern Sentora Mr... What was it again?" "Solomon, and to San Ilia. I'll be sure to pay by the way." I happily say to the cart driver Theodore. We met a few times and he's helped me get around a lot in my work for hire times. "Ah right! Mr. Solomon!" He chuckled. Mr. Solomon was what some folks called me. Though I can't do the 'Mr. Solomon is my father routine.' as my father, Sir Tom as he was known to be addressed as, is a retired hero. Many don't know this because often I was compared to him. Especially growing up and preparing for my missed baptism. The cart arrived in San Ilia and I gladly paid the gentleman for the ride. The gorgeous castle and the town surrounding it were all too familiar. I come and go here regularly. Thankfully the cart wasn't stopped to deal with a local lamia that often stops male travelers for a meal this time. Though she came the last three times in a row. Thankfully we fled before she got angry each time. I checked my supplies and decided to head towards the manor in daytime. Not about any ghost paranoia, just it's best to approach possible undead monster habitats during the daytime. While walking by I see a strange man promoting what appeared to be bottled water at his shop. Seems to be making some profit as many seemingly frightened passerby's are buying it. "Excuse me sir," he said smiling, "Might I interest you in some Anti-ghost water?" He shows me a bottle similar to the 'Ilias Anti-monster Holy Water' some nut job from Ilias Kreuz tried scamming people for back in the day. "Ghosts? I don't think actual spirits haunt here." I spoke to him confident, there are Ghost Girls, and you can raise Zombies using magic. I've read enough Monster Encyclopedias to know some ghost sightings are energy reviving undead or forming into monsters. "Ah but you are wrong. The manor is full of them. Including the spirit of a young girl who once lived in the manor." He mentions the story of the young wealthy girl Frederika who died of an illness which caused her family to abandon their manor out of depression. Though I think for a moment, as most of the rumors and the job request mention her being seen, I shake my head and decline; "No thanks, if things go wrong I know when to turn around and retreat." Still feeling confident, I continue before it gets too close to sunset. I arrive at the manor and stare at the window on the first story, just faintly I see a young girl walking by. "A little girl? Seems the ghost was just a girl calling this place home." I approach the door but just before I open it, I hear a faint conversation. I quickly go to a broken window on the side and hide listening and watching. As the young girl and what sounds like an older woman are talking. "It seems everything here is running smoothly Chrome. Excellent work." Came from the older voice. A woman with long brown hair, a soulless gaze, and a lab coat. Occasionally various noises could be heard in the distance, I ignored them and focused on the two inside. "Yes. And soon my experiments shall be complete thanks to your help." I see the young girl as she spoke, looking different than a normal girl. Her dark nurse-like outfit and hat, different skin tone, small horns, and strange eyes. This wasn't a human girl, from this perspective, a younger succubus. But a powerful one, I sense some power from her. "And my masterpiece, Frederika, is reaching flawless form. This manor was an excellent laboratory." I hear the name of the girl who died here a long time ago. I look around the lobby of the mansion, but I don't see Frederika around. I realized now, this girl, was a necromancer. Those moans and howls, the supposed spirits and disappearances. Zombies and their victims. As for the doctor, it seems she is a leader in this, aiding the girl in her experiments. A potential zombie army could conquer the continent if it's not stopped. I have to warn the king, he'll send back-up. Troops that can aid me in stopping this. I quickly stand and begin to run back to town. But sadly, I should've stayed hidden. "It seems we have an eavesdropper." said the Doctor as she snapped her fingers, suddenly my path was cut off by what appeared to be a harpy. But it was different, strange metallic structure and appearance, it seemed lifeless yet very powerful. Not undead like the necromancer's creation, mechanical and organic at the same time. "Where do you think you're going. You'd never escape with speed like that." Said the harpy, blocking my path ready to dart in any direction I turn instantly. "Excellent work Hainuwelle. Your speed will soon surpass the Succubus Queen once I finish my experiments." The doctor said walking out the manor. The young girl, Chrome as I heard, stood in the doorway smiling. "Now then, who are you?" She examines me, I reach for my sword when she smirks. "I wouldn't if I were you, you'd rather be alive correct?" I look behind me seeing the harpy, Hainuwelle, readying her talons. My speed would never be enough, so I stand still at least to preserve my own life. "Look, I was taking the task of the manor disappearances, I promise to keep this all secret if you spare me." I never back down from my word. But I don't think two beings with experimental intentions would bother trusting me. "Smart man, but I believe something can be done to ensure you won't talk." The doctor looks back to Chrome. "I have plenty of test subjects here, but he is unbaptized so I'm sure his energy would fuel my zombies greatly." I immediately shudder hearing Chrome. Feeding zombies, my own energy? I'd sooner take my chances in a one on one with the strange harpy creature. "Surely that isn't necessary," I panic and sweat as I say, "I'm Solomon, traveling arms for hire," At least when I think I'm ready to travel beyond Southern Sentora. "I'm sure we can work out a sort of deal to spare my life and keep this meeting a secret." However neither the Doctor or the Necromancer seem convinced. My fate is sealed, either as a zombie's sextoy, a necromancer's test dummy, or a mechanical harpy's victim. The doctor looks at me however, and smirks. "I normally never would think of this," she suddenly said, "but I must ask, when you travel, are you fascinated with what you see?" I couldn't believe it, suddenly someone interested in my traveling? Well I think it would delay my death, or worse, so I decided to tell her; "Actually, I never traveled the world like I dreamed to. So many places, so many people. I was never baptized and was training and raising the money to begin an expedition to eventually reach Hellgondo and face the Monster Lord. But I'd definitely be fascinated by this world. And would be interested in learning many secrets along the way." The doctor nodded. "You wish to travel this world, seek out its secrets and learn everything about it. All while pursuing every one of those heroes goals." She shook her head, "I wouldn't waste time going after the Monster Lord as you are, but your dream of learning the mysteries of the world intrigues me." I couldn't believe it, my dream of knowledge was being acknowledged for once. Most people just called me weird but she just brightened up this grim situation. "Thanks! May I ask for your name?" I curiously asked. "My name is Promestein," She looked at me as she said, "I gave the humans fire." she looked back at Chrome and said, "Not to worry Chrome, this man will be coming with me. He, like us, seeks the truth." "Aww man! He seemed perfect too." She said irritated, as her newest experimental guinea pig was taken away. "What? I'm coming with you?" I said shocked. But where? "To my lab of course, you share an ambition similar to that of my subordinates. We serve the Goddess and pursue our ambitions. 'The Seekers of Truth' who wish to learn the secrets of existence." As Promestein spoke, I couldn't believe it. A group of individuals pursuing the world's greatest secrets. It's amazing. Though my curiosity would never go that far. "Now then Solomon, would you come with me to my lab, and join me as an apprentice of sorts? If you choose not to, Chrome may decide to chase you down and keep you as her own." As she said that, Chrome smiled and I knew full well it was like we both read her mind. I nodded and happily said; "Yes, I'll help anyways I can and learn alongside you and the other Seekers of Truth." Fascinated by her words, she smirked as she began chanting, suddenly I saw her transparent angel wings and halo, shocked by the appearance and beauty. A real angel. Suddenly we warped away from the manor. And the rest of my life, as Promesteins apprentice, assistant, and sadly test subject, began. ' ''' =Chapter 1: The Laboratory.= After a flash we arrived at a strange laboratory. I was immediately startled by the sound of screaming and pleas for mercy. Staying close to Promestein, I followed her as she moved down a corridor. "What's with all the crying and screaming?" I asked nervously. Without even looking back at me she stated; "What you will be if you don't follow orders." Even more shocking then their cries for help was how cold she had said it. Immediately showing how lucky I am. She led me to a large circular room with strange machinery and pointed at what appeared to be a young girl standing near several tubes and machines. "Head over there, I'll have Laplace scan you first." "Laplace?" I walk towards the figure as it turned, a strange circular device for eyes she observed me. "Welcome back Promestein, who is this?" She said as she observed me, I stood still frightened yet also amazed. "Another test subject?" "No, this is Solomon, he will be serving us for the time being. However, if he does not satisfy what we need, then you may do what you like with him." Promestein said. "I will send him to the domains of the Spirits for the extraction mission. Perhaps he may help accelerate our plans." I managed to calm myself down and nod to Promestein, aware of what I must do. "Ready to serve then... Master Promestein." I nervously called her master, assuming it was proper as it's either loyalty or death. "Excellent, your quarters are down this hallway, 3rd door to the right. Do not go anywhere else unless ordered. Tomorrow I will send you back to San Ilia for your first mission. For now, leave your belongings to Laplace and head to your quarters to rest." Promestein ordered. As I calmly walked to my quarters, wondering where this place was, and curious to explore the area. Laplace continued to observe me as I headed towards my quarters. "Promestein, this man seems to have above-average abilities compared to other soldiers we have acquired." Laplace reported. "Unbaptized as well, examining his belongings I found multiple maps, monster encyclopedias with notes and edits, and journals." Laplace continued to examine the belongings. "We are clearly dealing with an observant individual, experienced in combat and preparations. "A Sword-for-hire that does his homework..." Promestein said as she smirked, "Very interesting. Perhaps we can test his knowledge. We will send him to the Forest of Spirits tomorrow morning. Give him the Elemental Extractor and instructions for the job." Arriving at my quarters I close the door behind me, footsteps soon followed as they stopped seemingly before the door. "Hello? Who is there?" I called out. "I am called Knightroid. Do not think of exiting this room unless instructed." A voice called out to me. "Alright then." I walked to my new bed and laid down sighing. Unable to believe in such a short time my life ended up changing. My quarters seem like a prison cell. White metallic walls, metal flooring, a bed you'd find at a shaggy hospital, and not much else. I slowly dozed off and fell to sleep. The next morning I woke up shocked to see this wasn't a dream. I dressed myself and walked to the door. Knocking at it to check for the guard. The door slid open as the guard, appeared to be a knight with a massive lance, stood to the side and stared at me. "Head to the central command room. I have my eye on you." Said Knightroid as I walked to the command room followed by her. She soon stopped as I continued into the room and turned around walking back. Immediately upon entering, I find Laplace. "Good morning Solomon. Are you ready for your mission briefing?" She said looking at me. "Well as long as there's breakfast. However I'm sure that can wait." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Firstly, what do you know of the San Ilia area?" She asked. "Easy, southern Sentora, monsters occasionally wonder near the walls. Few enter the city as they have a strict 'No monsters' law due to its heavy religious influence. I've never entered the castle myself. To the north is the Forest of Spirits." Laplace stops me before I continue. "And the forest? Tell me what you know there." She requested I move onto the Forest of Spirits. Without hesitation I explain what I know "Well mercenaries and other blade-for-hires discuss dangerous jobs there. From research it's home to Alraunes, Elves, and most notoriously Fairies and supposedly the Spirit of Wind, Sylph. I've never been there myself. However I've noted key information about it in my journals." "Correct. We've examined your encyclopedias on monsters, various maps, and journals. You were prepared to travel to many locations. This is perfect considering your missions." She handed me my backpack and a strange device. "This is an Elemental Extractor. It absorbs and replicates Elemental Energies. You're mission, forced to accept it, is to enter the Forest of Spirits and extract Wind energy from Sylph's domain. We have prepared your pack with your supplies and your blade as well. I recommend minimal force however. "Wait, you want me to enter a forbidden forest and find Sylph and steal her power? I can't possibly do that." I protest. "Not directly. Within her domain the device will begin to detect and absorb the needed energy. Your job is to take it to the needed location, guard it, and return to base when it's finished. You should not directly confront Sylph." Laplace continued. "Well still, Elves guard the forest and Fairies might mess with the machine. I clearly have to be stealthy. Which is difficult. Elves have adept senses compared to humans. But I'll do my best as no is not an option." I agree anyways. Though it will let me return home anyways. "Very good. Also, the device traces your location." Laplace began to warn me; "It will also signal if you've failed your task or left it somewhere like to return to your home. You go AWAL on us, we'll track you down and bring you back by force. It's either to this task, or betray us and be finished by our creations, or Promestein might personally drain you dry herself." Laplace then shouted; "Do not even think about it you pervert!" Noticing my blush thinking of Promestein personally draining me. "Yes Master Laplace. But how will I get there and back? I don't even know where this place is." I said wondering. "I will not disclose the location of the Drain Lab. The device also signals when your task is complete. We will send you to the outskirts of the Forest and when it's completed we will retrieve you." Laplace said. "Very well!" I said and grabbed my supplies. "I will perform this mission. Wish me luck!" "You are pushing the luck you have now. Off you go now." Laplace stated and soon activated some device as I flash away. Off to my first mission. Category:Blog posts